<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>third’s the charm by dendryllio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301484">third’s the charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio'>dendryllio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grindr, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Discovery, VERY Out of Character, advanced technology for the time period but otherwise it’s canon, bottom gabe, writer breaks the fourth wall and talks to gabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his third Grindr hookup. Gabe wasn’t gay(...), but he had taken an interest in men recently. <i>Men.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabe Lewis/Original Male Character(s), Gabe Lewis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>third’s the charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+gabe+lewis+fans+out+there">all the gabe lewis fans out there</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hm. not quite sure what this is but i’m very blatantly mentally ill so pls be nice</p><p>also idk how grindr works so forgive me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Third time’s the charm, third time’s the charm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gabe repeated to himself as the elevator lifted him to the seventh floor of this foreign apartment building. He was new to Scranton already and hadn’t even been downtown yet, and now he was about to meet some guy he had chatted with on Grindr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was his third Grindr hookup. Gabe wasn’t gay(...), but he had taken an interest in men recently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Men. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was when he came to Scranton, actually, that it began. Gabe had begun to notice certain features of his new same-sex coworkers that he had never noticed before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started out on the innocent side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That Andy does have nice eyes, doesn’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a normal compliment that normal straight men gave to each other. “Nice eyes, bro.” “Thanks, dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It progressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ryan’s jawline is very pronounced. I bet the ladies find that very attractive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a common occurrence for Gabe to cover up his own attraction with the blanket attraction of all women by this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jim really has a nice build, huh? I bet he could pick me up if he wanted to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here’s where things got a bit more iffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would I want Jim to pick me up? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not sure, Gabe. Why would someone want another person that they find attractive and may or may not have thought about in the shower a few too many times to pick them up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I want to touch his chest so badly?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Gabe, I’m not so sure about that one either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if I’m… </span>
  </em>
  <span>gay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That could be a possibility, considering you are a man who thinks about other men in a sexual way far too often for his own good. Or, who knows, maybe you’re just completely straight and you shouldn’t pursue this at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pursued it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Gabe downloaded Grindr and made a profile. He added a few pictures that he thought were nice, a chaste mirror selfie in a suit before an important meeting, another selfie in a suit, a picture someone else had taken of him in a suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you can see, he wasn’t very </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Grindr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tribes? What the hell is a Tribe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Gabe looked it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GOOGLE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>🔍 grindr tribes meaning</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The update brings with it a number of changes, most notably the introduction of Tribes (a way to categorize yourself beyond just gay). These let users self-identify with various tribes (which include Bear, Clean-cut, Daddy, Discreet, Geek, Jock, Leather, Otter, Poz, Rugged, Trans and Twink).”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GOOGLE </b>
</p><p>
  <b>🔍 what grindr tribe am i quiz</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe took the Buzzfeed quiz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Congratulations! You are a twink! Twinks are blah blah blah……</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Gabe put “twink” as his tribe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t do very well. He got one PM from a very nice fellow who let him know to “show some more skin in those pics, babe” before sending a dick pic. Gabe did not enjoy the unwanted eyeful of penis in the slightest but he did take the crudely-worded advice to heart, making his first picture a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shirtless </span>
  </em>
  <span>mirror selfie instead of a fully business dressed mirror selfie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nice job, Gabe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got his first decent PM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[You’re cute, I’d love to ravage you]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe checked out the guy’s profile. He was attractive. Bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, sharp jawline. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gabe wasn’t sure why such a guy thought his own awkward, disproportioned, lanky body was attractive, but who was he to convince him otherwise?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{You’re cute too. I’m not sure how this is supposed to work, I thought I was straight until a few weeks ago, lol.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hot]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Thank you?}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[You’re welcome]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Do you know anything about it? Like what position you prefer]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Sex position? I guess cowgirl.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Damn, you are new]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[I mean top bottom or vers]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Id be happy to show you the ropes, sweetcheeks]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Gabe wasn’t a</span> <span>fan of being called sweetcheeks, cringing at his phone screen in the dark, but he wasn’t trying to turn the guy off.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Okay.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Yours or mine?]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Yours.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe might’ve been prepared to fuck a total stranger but he wasn’t prepared to give away his address.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the two set a date and time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe was nervous, to say the least. But he had done some research between the conversation and the date. He had cleaned himself out (yuck) to prepare if he were to bottom, and had even tried fingering himself just to test it out. He got nothing, didn’t understand the appeal. But unless every single bottom in every single amateur porn video he had seen was faking it, he knew there had to be something he was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy (Brad, was it? Gabe honestly had no idea now) wasn’t as good as Gabe had been expecting from their short conversation. Not that he had any experience to tell what was good or bad with gay sex, but if good meant an orgasm and not good meant not being hard for most of the ordeal and not getting anything out of it, it was not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe took an Uber home that night, unsatisfied. He tried to jack off by himself but couldn’t get in the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I even try again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe, you know you should. You’re clearly into men and obviously not every man is going to be good at sex. You’ve gotta find someone better. At least go once more, c’mon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[bttm?]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe didn’t immediately want to respond to such a vague and uninteresting message, but the guy’s profile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The guy’s profile. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gabe wasn’t sure he’d ever swooned until he saw this guy. His name was Rafe and he had a whole punk thing going on, which Gabe had no idea he was into until that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was jet black with streaks of red and shaved on the sides, piercings decorated his already far too handsome features, he was toned, not too buff, but looked strong. And from that one pic in grey sweatpants, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Gabe replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{For you I am.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[LMAO cute]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[srry for the brash opening haha i’m not good at those]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[u have a new vibe, u just experimenting?]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Uh, yeah I suppose. I recently realized I like guys, I’ve met up with one other guy on here but it wasn’t too good.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[oh bby that’s not good]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[daddy will make it all better ;)]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe felt a flush overcome him and a droplet of sweat bead on his temple. He’d never even thought of calling another man Daddy, but he would call Rafe Daddy without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for a little longer before making a date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe had much higher expectations this time. And he scolded himself for that when he was let down, yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To give Rafe credit, he wasn’t as bad as Brad (or Chad or whatever); he did give Gabe his first experience of anal pleasure, he had eaten him out and fingered him like a pro, but that wasn’t enough for Gabe. He wanted that cock inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Gabe got that cock inside of him. For about two seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafe came into the condom nearly as soon as he pushed inside of Gabe, and instead of apologising and getting his hookup off, he just brushed it off. He said they were done here and made Gabe leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>What a disappointment!</span></em> <em><span>He seemed so good!</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorry about that, Gabe. But you should really give it another go. Just once more at least. Third time’s the charm, y’know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, yeah. Third time’s the charm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Gabe was sheepishly knocking on the apartment door of the third guy, a Scottish jock named Blair who he had taken quite a liking to. Unlike surfer-boy-with-ambiguous-surfer-boy-name and Rafe, they had had a long conversation, had even gotten each other’s numbers. They had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>phone call. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was nice for Gabe. With this new age of texting and smartphones and everything, he did miss a nice phone call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blair was intelligent just as Gabe was (not a genius or anything, just someone who could carry an adult conversation), and his accent turned Gabe on to no avail. Between the day Blair first messaged Gabe and the day they met up (just three days, mind you), Gabe had jacked off far too many times to count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day before their date, Gabe called Blair to ask if they could move it up, but the other man was busy. It could’ve been a blessing however, as it led to the best phone sex Gabe had ever experienced. If talking about sex with this guy was so good, what would the real thing be like?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe knocked on the red wood of the apartment door and Blair opened it, smile on his face showing off his perfect teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabe!” He pulled the taller man into a hug that nearly crushed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do all hookups hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe liked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blair had Gabe pinned against the bedroom wall, leg between his bony thighs as the Coordinating Director for Merging Regions rutted against him. Although Gabe was nearly four inches taller than the Scot, his bulky freckled frame caged him in and made him feel tiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pretty lad, y’know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ohhh god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>n-never been called pretty before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blair pulled off of Gabe’s neck to smirk at him. “Well get ready to hear it from me, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large</span>
  <em>
    <span> (holy hell those are large) </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands hooked under Gabe’s thighs and lifted him off his feet. He gasped sharply, more of a moan than a quick suction of air, clutching Blair’s body tightly with both his arms and legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You havnae been picked up before, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe gulped and nodded, pulling hhs face out of the crook of Blair’s toned </span>
  <em>
    <span>(god he’s so fucking hot)</span>
  </em>
  <span> neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One could say it’s a religious experience.” Gabe smiled dorkily when Blair laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’ll make you see religion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holyfuckingshit</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blair don‘t- oh my god please don’t stop fuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe was clutching the wood of the bedframe like his life depended on it, grinding his hips down onto Blair’s chiseled face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Scotsman got a tight hold on Gabe’s slim hips and lifted him effortlessly off his face, gasping a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, how can you just lift me up like a dumbbell?!” Gabe’s entire weight was held up by Blair, his only clutch on the world below being where his fingernails were digging into the bedframe and where the skin of his waxed lower legs was barely touching the sheets, thighs spread wider than they’d been before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By lifting dumbbells. Plus you barely weigh anything. Wee lad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe’s cock twitched at the name, fully in view of Blair, who chuckled deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I take it you’re enjoying my tongue?” Blair set Gabe down on his chest so they could see each other. The lanky man was grinding down on his wide torso, not getting much friction besides the light rub of the underside of his pretty cock against the freckled pectorals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve only been eaten out once but I don’t think I’m gonna do better than you.” He silently wished there would be another time. Gabe couldn’t see anyone topping (haha) this, and the two had barely done anything yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With a body like that, lad,” Blair paused and let out a playful whistle. “You could get anything you want. From me, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re enough.” Gabe smiled which turned into an ‘o’ face as Blair brought his large (still very very large!) hand up to make a circle around the head of his cock, Gabe’s hips rolling fluidly as he fucked forward into the hand he was given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you, darlin’!” Blair put on a very bad Southern accent as he tightened his grip around the head, Gabe’s head dropping as he planted his hands on either side of Blair’s red-framed face, falling forward onto the weight of his arms in sheer pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t -nngh ohmygod! You can’t fucking joke around wh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> while you’re making me feel this good,” Gabe gasped out the end of the sentence desperately, continuing to fuck into the heat provided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cannae tell me what to do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wee lad.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blair’s voice was deeper this time, more sexual, and he had clearly caught on to Gabe’s liking to feel small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe whimpered pathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna, can I-“ Gabe was still lost in pleasure, unable to find his words. Blair pulled his hand back and Gabe chased after it, sobbing loudly, but it did help him finish his sentence. “Wanna suck you off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blair groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cock is,” Gabe paused, getting up and turning around before straddling Blair’s chest again, leaning forwards onto his elbows. His twitching pink arsehole was presented alluringly right in front of the jock’s face and he pressed a chaste kiss to the head of his prick. “It’s very pretty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lithe fingers wrapped around the base of the length, stroking leisurely as he would do with himself, wrapping his pretty lips around the head. It was awkward and he didn’t know what he was doing, but by the noises he was hearing behind him, the gesture was appreciated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe was startled at the sudden request, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>order, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and immediately stopped sucking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around, love. Need t’see your pretty little face, those lips stretched around my cock. Watch you choke on me, tears running down your cheeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe whined, rutting down against Blair’s chest, the texture of soft ginger hair an odd but welcomed feeling against his throbbing prick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, wee lad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe cried out loudly around the girth in his mouth, hands fisted in his hair and tears streaming down his cheeks as promised. He was on his knees, the burn of the carpet only making his untouched cock harder as he stared prettily through his lashes, keeping eye contact with Blair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>such a pretty boy.” A whimper. “Touch yourself for me, pretty boy.” A sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe fisted his cock desperately as he bobbed on the length in front of him. He was a quick learner, thank god, and had already mostly gotten the hang of deepthroating, enjoying greatly the tickle of red hair against his nose when he was pushed all the way down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready, Freddie.” Gabe smiled and tightened the loop of his arms around Blair’s neck as he sunk down on his sizeable cock. He let out a prolonged moan as he lowered himself, breath hitching in a sob when he bottomed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s not Freddie,” Blair joked, out of breath. “Fuck, you’re so tight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s the first time anyone’s been all the way in.” Gabe gave an experimental swirl of his hips from where he was seated, groaning lowly and falling forward into Blair’s grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few minutes, Blair’s body wrapped around Gabe’s, making him feel small yet again, Gabe just working his hips in small movements and letting out little whimpers right into the Scot’s ear when he hit the right spots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, hold my waist like you did before and just fuck me. Use me, just fucking ram into me as hard as you’d like.” Gabe pulled back and kissed Blair before making eye contact. “I want you to fuck my arse, Blair. Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe sobbed into the pillow he was clutching, breath punched out of him with every hard thrust Blair gave him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohmygodohmygod!” He felt the telltale sign of orgasm, unsure what would happen as he hadn’t touched his cock. “Blair, OH! Fuck, BlaireBlaire think I’m gonna come!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna come untouched for me like a good little boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES! Yes yes please pleasepleaseplease don’t stop I’m gonna come on your cock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck I’m gonna come too, lad,” Blair fell forward, chest pressed against Gabe’s smooth back, hips still pumping into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe let out a loud mewl as he finished, hand reaching behind him to clutch at the back of Blair’s neck, digging his fingernails into the reddened skin as pleasure overtook him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a low moan and felt Blair’s hips stutter and the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes groggily, looking at the top of someone’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blair looked up from Gabe’s stomach, smiling brightly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You conked out. Was wiping you down, didn’t want everything to get all mingin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Mingin’’?” Gabe smiled dopily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blair laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we do this again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O’course, wee lad.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>peace and love !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>